


Stiles, 5+1 things

by Anxiety_Baker02



Series: Territorial ‘Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Derek Hale Needs To Use His Words, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Jealous Derek Hale, Jealous Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Not his growl, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek Hale, im bad at tagging, sorry - Freeform, their friends are so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Baker02/pseuds/Anxiety_Baker02
Summary: Five times Stiles wanted to know what was wrong with Derek, and the one time he figured it out.





	Stiles, 5+1 things

1.

  
Three months had passed since Stiles was turned, and he was finally adjusting. He had control over his transformations, and everything was good.

Now, it was the second time another pack had stayed in Beacon Hills since the _incident_ , as the pack had taken to calling it. Everyone was a bit uneasy, even if this pack seemed fairly nice. They were just passing through, the alpha assured them. It took a few days, but the pack managed to be friendly.

Except.

Derek had been acting really strange since the new pack had come in. At first, it was the usual distrust that stemmed from territory issues, but as the week progressed, Stiles noticed that his bad attitude would be geared towards specific members of the pack.

The first time he noticed was when a very nice beta was talking with him. He was funny and Stiles was laughing at his jokes. But he had stopped laughing suddenly, staring over Stiles’ shoulder.

Stiles turned to find Derek glaring at them, and he raised an eyebrow.

Derek turned with a huff, stalking away. Stiles gestured at Scott, silently asking what was wrong with Derek. Scott just rolled his eyes.

Stiles shrugged, turning back to the beta- Kyle.

“Sorry about him. He’s not great at socializing.”

He shrugged. “He seems scary.”

“He’s a big softie once you get to know him,” Stiles said conspiratorially.

Kyle laughed again.

Stiles grinned at him, telling himself that Derek was just pissed because he had the cute guy’s attention.

* * *

 

2.

The second time Stiles noticed something was three days later, when he was talking to a different member of the pack.

He had been comparing school stories with him, laughing, when suddenly the other beta shrank back. Stiles rolled his eyes, smelling Derek approaching.

He felt Derek looming behind him, and he turned, looking up at him calmly.

“Hey dude. You got any fun school stories?”

Derek shook his head.

Stiles raised an eyebrow, shaking his head at the poor, nervous beta.

“What’s up?”

“Scott’s looking for you.”

“Oh, thanks. Talk to you later, Ben.”

Ben nodded slightly, and Stiles saw Derek glare at him.

“Relax, man. Haven’t you heard of being a good host and _not_ scaring the shit out of the guests?”

Derek curled his lip at him, and Stiles patted his arm. For some reason, that seemed to placate him. He visibly relaxed, his glare softened and his jaw unclenched.

Stiles raised a confused eyebrow, but went off to find Scott.

* * *

 

3.

The third time was the weirdest yet.

It was later that same night, and they were having a bonfire. Stiles, Erica, and Boyd were talking to two other betas. They were both very nice, very friendly. One of them was clearly very interested in Boyd. She was running her hand up and down his arm, and Erica and Stiles were exchanging smirks.

Finally, Boyd asked the girl to go for a walk. Erica and Stiles began snickering as soon as they were gone. After awhile they calmed down and continued their conversation with the beta from the other day, Kyle.

Stiles said something stupid, and Kyle and Erica laughed.

“You’re funny, Stiles.”

Stiles grinned shyly, ducking his head.

Erica cleared her throat warningly. Stiles raised an eyebrow in confusion. She rolled her eyes at him.

“Have you seen much of town yet?” Stiles asked Kyle.

Kyle shook his head. “Maybe you could show me around?”

“Sure. Just let me know when,” Stiles said.

Kyle grinned at him and patted his knee, letting his hand rest there.

Stiles shifted, slightly uncomfortable- this didn’t usually happen to him.

Erica sighed, and he glanced at her again.

“Stupid,” she muttered.

“What?”

She shook her head again, and suddenly Stiles heard a low growl sounding behind him.

Kyle snatched his hand away from Stiles, going white and shrinking back.

Stiles turned to see Derek scowling at them, growling deep in his throat.

“What’s your problem, Derek?” Stiles asked.

Derek stopped growling, but he kept glaring and he didn’t answer Stiles.

“Come sit with us,” Erica said, scooting over to make room between her and Stiles.

Derek hesitated, but after a moment he squeezed between them.

The bench wasn’t very big, meaning that Derek ended up with his side pressed up against Stiles’. Kyle stayed across from them, but he was curled into himself. Stiles wanted to ask if he was okay, but the scent of Derek was almost overwhelming, along with the feeling of him pressed up against Stiles’ side. Stiles could barely focus on what anyone was saying, let alone form a sentence.

Stiles knew he shouldn’t. He shouldn’t feel like this, Derek obviously didn’t feel the same. But sometimes, when it was dark enough to hide his flushed cheeks, he would let himself pretend.

* * *

 

4.

The fourth time, Stiles was starting to think Derek was just trying to scare off the pack.

“Has anyone noticed anything weird about Derek?” Stiles asked randomly the next day.

His friends all stopped and looked at him. Allison scoffed when she realized he was serious.

Boyd and Isaac shook their heads.

“What?”

“Stiles, my friend, you’re an idiot,” Scott told him, patting his shoulder.

Stiles gaped. “What? Is something wrong with him?”

Erica groaned, dropping her head on Scott’s kitchen table. Even Scott’s mom laughed at him.

“Stiles, honey, you’re just a little oblivious.”

Stiles sighed. “Fine, don't tell me.”

“Don’t tell you what?” Derek asked, coming into the kitchen.

“Nothing,” Stiles muttered sulkily.

Everyone laughed.

…

Later that day, Stiles was walking home from school when he spotted Kyle.

“Kyle, hey!” He waved him over.

Kyle jogged across the street. He looked around tentatively.

“Where’s your alpha?”

Stiles shrugged. “Derek? I dunno, why?”

Kyle raised an eyebrow at him. “Nevermind. What’s up?”

“Not much. You?”

Kyle shook his head. “Wandering around town, trying to find something to do.”

“Wanna grab some food? I’m starving, didn’t eat lunch. I could show you around.”

Kyle sort of shrank back. “Uh, I would, but, uh, I told Helen I’d meet her in a little bit. So. I should go.”

He said goodbye and took off, leaving Stiles confused.

Stiles looked around, finally spotting Derek leaning against the outside of the grocery store, bags in his hand and watching Kyle go.

“Dude!” Stiles called, jogging over.

Derek glanced at him, unconcerned.

“Why are you trying to scare off the pack? They’re really friendly.”

Derek looked at him, unimpressed. “Yeah. They’re _very_ friendly.”

Stiles just shook his head, once again confused by Derek’s attitude.

Derek scoffed and turned, walking away.

* * *

 

5.

The fifth time, Stiles was just left confused and upset.

Both packs were hanging out at the loft.

Stiles was talking to Kyle, and he could feel Derek scowling at them the whole time.

“Dude, you really need to back off from Kyle,” Scott whispered to him a little bit later, as he was getting a cup of water.

Stiles turned to him, eyebrows raised.

“What?”

Scott looked at him impatiently. “Derek’s getting really pissed.”

Stiles felt annoyance churn through his stomach.

“What, I can’t have friends in another pack now?”

Scott rolled his eyes, completely exasperated. “That’s not it and you know it.”

Stiles shook his head. “I really don’t.”

“Dude, just back off, okay?”

“Wait…” Stiles said slowly.

Scott looked hopeful.

“Derek is into Kyle?”

Scott groaned, dropping his head. “What? No! Oh my god, you’re so stupid. I give up, do what you want, I warned you.”

Scott walked away, muttering under his breath.

Around four, the other pack began to trickle out, heading for wherever they were staying.

Derek left too, saying he had a few errands to run.

“Hey, wanna take a walk?” Kyle asked Stiles a little later.

Stiles shrugged. “Sure. Scotty, I’ll be back in a little bit.”

Scott rolled his eyes, exchanging a _look_ with Allison and Boyd.

Stiles just shook his head and walked out the door, Kyle following suit.

“So, where do you want to go?” Stiles asked, casually walking next to Kyle.

Kyle shrugged. “Dunno. I kinda just wanted to talk to you.”

Stiles felt his ears turning red. He felt awkward, he was starting to get the impression that Kyle was flirting with him.

He laughed self consciously and changed the subject.

They walked for a little while, just talking, until finally, Kyle sort of pulled him into an alley.

“Kyle?”

“Do you know where your alpha is?”

Stiles blinked. “No, why?”

Kyle looked into Stiles’ eyes. “Because I want to kiss you, but if he’s around I’d rather not get torn to shreds.”

A few things went through Stiles’ head.

_One: how do you politely say no, I’m interested in someone who won’t possibly like me back?_

_Two: Why has Kyle asked about Derek? It wasn’t any of his business who Stiles kissed. Who was he to decide what Stiles did in his free time?_

_Three: Fuck it._

“Go ahead,” Stiles said softly.

Kyle grinned, leaning in and kissing him deeply. Stiles jerked back at first, but he slowly relaxed into it.

And then he sort of hated himself- he wasn’t enjoying it. Stiles wanted to have to stretch up to kiss him, feel stubble against his cheek. He wanted Derek. And for a few seconds, he let himself pretend.

Those few seconds ended when an angry snarl cut through the air and Kyle was ripped away from him.

Stiles blinked a few times, getting his bearings, before he saw Kyle pinned to the opposite wall, feet dangling just above the ground, Derek’s eyes burning red and his fangs out.

“Jesus! Derek, what are you _doing?”_

Derek snarled again, and Kyle looked like he was about to piss himself.

Stiles ran over and tugged at Derek’s arm.

“Let him go, Derek!”

Derek gritted his teeth and dropped Kyle, who fell to the ground.

“Go, _now_ ,” Derek growled.

“What- Kyle, I’m sorry, I’ll talk to him-”

Kyle was already out of the alley.

Stiles rounded on Derek, shock wrotten all over his face.

Derek was scowling, but his eyes were back to their usual color and his fangs were back in place.

“What the _hell_ , Derek! What the fuck was that?”

Derek just scoffed, turning his head away.

“No, seriously. You’ve been hostile to the whole pack all week, especially Kyle! What did he do?”

Derek glared at him. “He...he just- he pisses me off, okay?”

“No! Not okay! And what are you doing here, anyway? Did you follow me?”

“I was passing by.”

“You were passing by, and you saw me kissing someone- which is none of your business, by the way- and you decide that you need to interrupt by scaring the shit out of him?”

Derek scowled at the ground. “I told you, he’s been getting on my nerves.”

“You had no right, Derek.”

“Stiles, I don’t know why you don’t see what an ass Kyle is,” Derek growled.

“He’s perfectly nice! He hasn’t done a single thing wrong.”

Derek rolled his eyes, grinding his teeth so hard Stiles thought his jaw may crack. “Whatever, Stiles. Let’s get back to the pack.”

Stiles stared at him incredulously. “No, I’m going _home_.”

Derek curled his lip at Stiles. Stiles held his ground, staring Derek down for once.

Derek finally snarled and whipped around, stalking away.

…

Stiles’ phone went off almost as soon as he got inside.

 **Scott** : _where are you?_

Stiles sighed.

_Went home._

Another text came through about two seconds after he hit send.

 **Scott** : _What the hell happened to Derek?? He just stormed in, slammed the door, and now we can hear him growling and throwing things in his room._

Stiles huffed in anger.

_He was being a dick._

It was maybe five minutes before his phone started going off with about three texts per second.

 **Scott** : _you KISSED KYLE?!_

 **Scott** : _Dude I told you to leave that be!_

 **Scott** : _Derek’s about to explode_

 **Scott** : _you’re such an idiot_

 **Scott** : wtf man?!!!??!??!

 **Scott** : _answer me asshole_

 **Scott** : _What happened to your giant crush on derek_

 **Scott** : _oh my god, you totally did it because you were pissed at him. STILES. YOU FUCKING IDIOT. DEREK IS ABOUT TO SNAP I SWEAR_

Stiles finally turned off his phone.

He paced around his room, muttering to himself.

“No right,” he grumbled. “What’s his problem, anyway?”

He wasn’t sure how long it had been since he got home, but he had worked himself into such a frenzy that when he heard his door open, he whipped around with a loud snarl, dropping his fangs and flashing his eyes.

He immediately stopped, closing his eyes and pressing a hand to his head.

“Jesus, Dad, I’m sorry.”

John had a hand over his heart, looking surprised.

“I could hear you as soon as I walked in the door. Everything alright?”

Stiles began to pace again, pulling at his hair.

“Derek’s being an asshole again! All week, he’s been really rude to this new pack, especially this one guy, Kyle. He kept growling at him or scaring him any time we tried to talk. And today-”

Stiles broke off, slightly embarrassed.

His father raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

“Well. I went on a walk with Kyle, and eventually he...well, he said he wanted to kiss me, and I dunno, I didn’t really want to, but then I thought it was stupid because he was really nice, and-”

Stiles stopped, looking at the sheriff’s open mouth.

“And I am really not in the mood for that conversation right now, so I’ll just say I’m fine on that end. Anyway, I let him kiss me, and suddenly he’s being pulled away and the next thing I see is Derek pinning him to the wall! Like, his feet weren’t even touching the ground! And Derek had his fangs out and his eyes were red and he was growling and I thought Kyle was gonna piss himself. And I got him to let Kyle go and Kyle ran away, but Derek was pissed at _me_ and he had _no right_ and- why are you laughing?”

John Stilinski was trying (and failing) to hold back his laughter.

“I’m sorry, son,” he said, grinning. “You’re just...I can’t help you here. You need to look at the fact yourself, try and figure it out.”

Stiles gaped at him. “What does that even _mean?”_

“It means that you’re just not seeing what’s in front of you, dummy. You poor kid, you’re just as oblivious as I used to be.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Stiles cried despairingly. “Why won’t anyone just tell me?”

“It’s something you have to figure out for yourself. I’m assuming you didn’t eat, so dinner’s in half an hour.”

* * *

+1

Derek hadn’t spoken to him in two days. Anytime they were in the same room, Stiles could feel Derek glaring at him, but otherwise he was being ignored. And that was fine with Stiles. Derek needed to understand that he was way out of line! Stiles hadn’t even _seen_ Kyle since that day.

The other pack was leaving today, and they were throwing them a little goodbye party thing in Scott’s house.

Despite the fact that Stiles was pissed at Derek, that didn’t mean he didn’t still have _feelings_ and crap. Which was why he was so annoyed at Carrie.

She was leaning in close to Derek, giggling and _flirting_. And Derek smiled down at her, looking like he was enjoying it.

Stiles glared at her. His friends laughed at him.

“Why’s she gotta touch his arm?” He said sulkily. “She’s feeling him up, that’s so not appropriate.”

“Stiles, they're just talking,” Scott tried, lips twitching.

Stiles curled his lip. “That is such a lie and you know it.”

His grip on the book he was holding tightened when the Carrie leaned in closer to Derek, smiling up at him.

He growled low in his throat, and that surprised him. His friends smirked at him.

“I need to get going,” he said, standing up and setting the book down. “I should check in with my dad.”

“You have a phone,” Scott pointed out, grinning innocently.

Stiles glared at him. “Shut up, Scott. And I need to go to the store, too. I'll see you guys.”

“Should we give Carrie your love?” Allison asked sweetly.

Stiles snarled softly, an automatic reaction. His friends stared at him, surprised.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

What was wrong with him? He almost never got jealous- Derek wasn’t his. And sure, after he had been turned, his instincts were a bit stronger, but this was the first time it was this bad.

Problem: Carrie and Derek were partially blocking the door. Stiles was going to have to brush past them and Derek would probably smell his annoyance, his jealousy.

He sighed. He could wait them out, he supposed.

But then. _Then_ , Carrie leaned up, brushing her lips against Derek’s.

Stiles immediately felt Scott and Allison each grab one of his wrists, holding him back.

He growled again, breaking free of his friends’ grips and stalking to the door. He roughly bumped against Derek on his way out, harder than he needed to. Derek stumbled slightly, and he heard a flustered, “Stiles?” as he slammed the door shut.

He stalked to his Jeep, angrily starting it and pulling away. He didn’t make two streets away before it spluttered and rolled to a stop.

Stiles stared at the dash in disbelief.

Engine trouble.

“Fucking _great_ ,” he growled, hitting the horn in frustration.

He let his head fall to rest against the steering wheel, trying to calm himself down.

What was wrong with him? He had never acted like this before. Sure, he might get annoyed when Derek had flirted with other people, but again, _Derek wasn’t his._ Everyone probably thought he was crazy. Who even got that possessive? He had growled at an alpha- even if he didn’t mean it and she didn’t hear him. He had wanted to pull her off of Derek and tell her to just _leave_ already. But he knew that he didn’t have a single right to be growling and snarling and wanting to snatch Derek away just because one person flirted with him, and _oooh shit, he was so stupid!_

Realization hit Stiles like a ton of bricks and he sat up ramrod straight.

Derek repeatedly getting pissed at Kyle for no reason, scaring the shit out of him- and anyone else who talked to Stiles- whenever he was around, and then _wolfing out_ at him after he had kissed Stiles.

Stiles didn’t want to get his hopes up, but suddenly, a lot of things made a hell of a lot more sense.

And-

“Stiles!”

Stiles turned in his seat to see Derek jogging towards him. He stepped out of the car, trying really hard not to grin like an idiot.

Derek nodded towards the car.

“Everything okay?”

“Uh. My engine gave up again.”

Derek blinked at him.

“Oh. Okay. Need a hand?”

Stiles took that as a good sign- Derek was talking to him.

“I’m good. But I need to talk to you.”

Derek raised an eyebrow as Stiles took a half step forward.

“Why’d you follow me?”

Derek hesitated.

“You kind of shoved passed me to get out the door. And you smelled… annoyed, and you just seemed pretty upset.”

Stiles had been right, Derek had been able to smell his jealousy. He felt himself turning a little bit red.

He shrugged again, and Derek looked at him.

“You’re not upset anymore.” It wasn’t a question. Derek was watching him carefully.

Stiles took a deep breath.

“Yeah, well, I finally figured something out.”

Derek rolled his eyes impatiently. “And what’s that?”

“Why you keep scaring away everyone I’ve tried to talk to.”

Stiles stepped closer to Derek.

Derek’s eyes went wide, and that’s the exact moment Stiles realized that he was right, that it wasn’t just wishful thinking.

“I...I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said.

“You’re a really shitty liar, Derek,” Stiles told him. “But if you need me to spell it out for you, then fine. You scared the shit out of everyone I talked to this week. After three days, people wouldn’t talk to me if you were around, and if you weren’t, they would ask where you were. Because any time someone would come close to me, you would glare or scowl or growl at them until the backed off. And you wolfed out on Kyle. And I didn’t realize until today, when I did the exact same thing when Carrie was all over you.”

Stiles watched Derek swallow nervously.

“Didn’t realize _what_ , Stiles?” he asked quietly.

Stiles couldn't help it. His face split into a smile.

“That you’re a possessive bastard. You were being fucking _territorial_ over _me_.”

Derek took a step closer. “Is that so?”

Stiles nodded.

“And you know what else I think?” He said quietly.

“What?”

Derek stepped even closer, until Stiles was pressed back against the Jeep.

Derek was looking down at him almost predatorily, and Stiles licked his lips before speaking.

“I think you _like_ me, Derek Hale. I think you have feelings for me, I think that I don’t really annoy you like you say I do.”

“That’s what you think?”

Stiles nodded, breath hitching slightly. “Yeah, that’s what I think. And I think-”

“Stiles?” Derek whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

“Okay.”

Stiles quickly figured out that kissing Derek was probably one of the best things that ever happened to him;  fireworks were going off in his head, and his heart was pounding and he knew Derek could hear it but he didn’t care because he could hear Derek’s beating just as hard.

It was fucking amazing.

Derek pressed Stiles harder against the Jeep, and Stiles opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. He wasn’t sure how much time passed before Derek jerked away, breathing hard.

Neither of them said anything, they just stood there for a few minutes, catching their breath. Derek lowered his head after a bit, nuzzling into the crook of Stiles’ neck. It took Stiles a moment, but he figured it out pretty quickly.

“Jesus, Derek, are you scenting me?”

Derek just growled low in his throat, and rubbed his face a bit more.

Stiles laughed softly. “Holy crap, you really _are_ territorial.”

Derek brought his head up, suddenly capturing Stiles’ lips in a deep and heated kiss that left Stiles’ head spinning.

“ _Mine_ ,” he growled when he broke away.

“Yeah, okay,” Stiles murmured dazedly, before kissing Derek again.

Derek began kissing down his jawline, and Stiles angled his head to give Derek more room.

“We should go back,” Derek said casually as he nipped at Stiles’ pulse point.

Now that Stiles actually knew what was happening, he wasn’t _quite_ as oblivious as before.

“Oh really? You got a reason for that?”

Derek stared at him heatedly. “Because now you smell like me, and I want to show them they need to back off.”

“They’re leaving in an hour, and if we go back, Carrie’s going to be there,” Stiles said, leaning against his car.

“First of all, Carrie’s a very nice girl,” Derek said, his lips twitching.

Stiles rolled his eyes, somehow still feeling annoyed with her.

“And secondly, as soon as I realized she was kissing me, I pushed her away. You had already stormed off.” Derek smirked at Stiles. “It looks like I’m not the only jealous one here.”

Stiles shrugged, curling his lip. “She was all over you.”

“Yeah, and if we go back, she’ll figure out  that _you_ were all over me. And I smell like you now, so there’s that.”

Stiles tilted his head, weighing his options.

“Fine. Five more minutes of making out?”

Derek’s eyes darkened and he leaned back in.

“Deal.”

...

All eyes were on them as soon as they walked in ~~five~~ fifteen minutes later. Derek’s arm was around Stiles’ shoulders, holding him close, their lips were swollen, they each had quite a few bruises on their necks, and they both completely _reeked_ of the other.

Erica was the first to break the stunned silence.

“It’s about fucking time!” She shouted.

Their pack erupted in cheers and whistles. A few of the other pack joined in, including Carrie.

Stiles ducked his head, embarrassed, but Derek caught his chin, pulling him into a deep, possessive kiss. Stiles laughed against it, but he kissed back because he’s wanted this for so long and he’s getting it now and it’s amazing.

“Get a room!” Scott shouted, throwing a pillow at them.

Derek glared at him, but Scott only raised an eyebrow.

They spent the rest of the goodbye party joined at the hip, and they both relaxed the second that the visiting pack was gone. They still stayed close to each other, but now if Stiles went into the kitchen, Derek didn’t feel the need to follow him and vice versa.

The pack laughed at how stupid they both were until Allison fell asleep, leaning against Isaac.

That was when it was decided that it was time to head out.

Stiles was sitting at the table with Derek, Scott, and Erica when he remembered.

“My Jeep!”


End file.
